Honor Bound
by Reinhardt Wilhelm
Summary: Reinhardt isn't on Earth anymore, his planet isn't with him but his morals are still indeed with him, he now is a forger of blades in day, but at night he serves his duty as a knight of old. Now recent events of him taking an Ursa down, people are getting interested in him and his activities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Old Man**

" _Overwatch is gone…...I am alone now, the only reminder of the world I once lived in is my armor, my hammer, and my oath to protect the innocent….and I ReinHardt Wilhelm will stop at nothing to do so…"_

 _City of Vale (Outskirts)_

 _Reinhardt Forgeworks_

 _6:00AM_

Reinhardt woke up with a growl, lifting his massive body out of his bed, smacking his head on the ceiling as he normally does because of the roof height. He went to his bathroom to take a shower and get dressed, he stared blankly into the mirror,looking at the old man he is now, 61 years old and still going at it. He combed his snow white beard to look more presentable and his hair. He popped his knuckles and went into the shower..

 _15 minutes later_

Reinhardt emerged from the shower, taking a handmade towel to dry him off, the towel war larger as to fit his stature. He began to dry himself off to start his workday, he long awaited the nights as they were the ways Reinhardt could fulfill his duties. At nights he donned his armor like the days of Overwatch and went out to help the innocent. But for now...he was just Reinhardt Wilhelm, Weapon Forger.

He walked downstairs from the apartment part of his building down to the forge, he was immediately bombarded by heat from the embers of prior nights, he raised a hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat already developing on him. He went to the front of his shop, past the counter and bumped his head on the roof once more as he turned the closed sign to open. He went to the back room to begin the work for today. He slipped on his gloves and put his apron on him as he picked up his hammer. People in Vale don't go to his shop much since he only makes swords and melee weapons, nothing fancy. But yet he still gets some, he is expensive but he makes sure he puts everything into the weapons he can.

 _Ozpin's Office_

General Ironwood stood in Ozpin's office at his desk, laying three photos in front of the head of Beacon Academy, "Ozpin, these pictures I'm showing you are a man who has recently become sort of an...an idol to some people of the city, we yet to know anything about him but that he carries an odd foreign accent never heard by anyone on Remnant, so something is already off. Secondly, this might catch your interest….He took down an Ursa and an Alpha-Beowulf, and many more a few nights back after some grim tried going on a rampage after they got too close...This man donned a very high tech suit of what seems to be armor right from the days of knights...But what he carries is very very different, he carries from what people have seen of this man as a jet-powered hammer… "

Ozpin calmly sips from his coffee which for some reason he always has, "Mhmm..I see general, thank you for this insight, I will be looking into this man personally now, the world can always use more heroes.."

"That is all you say? This man could be a psychopath or something worse! I'm not saying he is but we need to do something, he is no huntsman or Atlas personnel, and nobod-"

"Thank you General...like I said I will look into it, you may leave now. And on your way out can you please tell team RWBY to come up here, I'd like to speak with them when they can."

General Ironwood seemed a little irritated but nevertheless complied with Ozpin, walking to the elevator and descending from the office.

 _Reinhardt Forgeworks_

Reinhardt smashed his hammer down on his anvil with the blade of a new sword being crafted by him, a sword he has been working on for around a week. He lays the last hit on the blade and plunges the molten blade into a barrel of water, the barrel pouring out steam uncontrollably. He cracked his neck and waited for the customer to arrive as he put the finishing touches on the crafted blade. He began the final assembling process of attaching hilt to the blade. He started engraving in German "use it with honor",Verwenden Sie es mit der Ehre. He grabbed a sheathe for the weapon in the back as the bell on top his door rang and in walked in a young boy, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and in a form of armor white surrounding most parts of his body.

Reinhardt yelled happily from the back room, " AH MR. ARC YOU'RE BLADE IS DONE, PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT!"

The boy stood there awkwardly and twiddled his thumbs, "uh..ok thanks"

Reinhardt emerged from the back with his masterpiece and presented it to the boy, standing in front of him, towering over him, "Your blade sir."

Jaune took the blade in shock at the weight, realizing it's heavier than imagined and he'd have to get used to it. He handed the hefty amount of he owed Reinhardt for the blade

Reinhardt took it with smile and said to him, "I hope you know that blade was to protect those who can't protect themselves...hopefully you use it as it was made."

He nodded and took the blade, walking out of the shop..

 _10PM_

 _Ozpin's office_

Ozpin said the the 4 girls standing in front of him after showing the pictures, "I want you to bring in this man, I'd like a word with him. So please find as much about him as possible, observe him, if the Intel is right then he should be patrolling the streets tonight"

Ruby happily said, excited about the sneaky beaky mission they were about to embark on, "Team RWBY is on it! We won't fail you." she said as she tried to dash out of the room, but yang grabbed her cape sighing

Yang added, "we need to know where still sis"

Ruby raised a finger and said, "I knew that..trussst me yang"

Ozpin said," we have no idea where he will be, from what we know he patrols the whole city..happy hunting girls"

 _Reinhardt Forgeworks_

Reinhardt donned his armor, igniting the jets and turning the visor on for his helmet and he open a very large chest in the basement under his house, reaching in and pulling out his hammer, its thrusters powering up, the hammer lie in his grips, ready for any conflict.

Reinhardt left his house with the most discretion as he himself could, entering the streets of vale, his visor and jets on his armor glowing, lighting up his way. He thudded down the streets, each stride shaking the ground lightly.

 _Smash!_

Reinhardt's instincts took over as he heard the window break open a street down, two men entered the house through the window, armed. Reinhardt pushed his armor's and hammer's jets into overdrive and accelerated down the street to the house, putting his heel into the ground to stop him, digging his heel a good half foot into the ground.

He carried his hammer in one hand and walked towards the people who broke in entered. He went towards the door and smashed it down so that he may enter. He saw a blonde-man with horns with a bandanna covering his face and black sweatshirt and jeans in the living room, shocked that a massive person with a hammer just appeared.

Reinhardt's voice thundered, "YOU HAVE ENDANGERED THE PEOPLE HERE, THERE IS NO REASONING WITH ME, YOU ARE TO BE REMOVED!"

His feet fell heavy as he walked towards the man, picking him up by the neck, bringing him right up to his visor, "You are a pathetic imp of a man!," he laughed, "you are not even merely a threat to me, you are more or less what my grandmother called a poodle, you may have the appearance of a bloodthirsty hound but you are all bark, no bite!"

Reinhardt whipped him through the window of the house, making him land in the road. He laughed to himself as he called out once more, "I know you are in the house, you have one minute to come out to me or I come to you….and if I find that you've hurt or damaged anything it will not be pleasing.."

The last robber came out with his hands up, Reinhardt's visor staring him dead in the eyes, making him shrivel, thinking if the metal beast in front of him is even human.

Reinhardt told the man, "Outside, the street, now, we are dueling.."

He walked outside into the street where the other robber was wounded. The other robber shook scared as he walked outside into the street with the big man, scared to run, fearing he'd be run down.

The night was silent, the only sounds in the sky were Reinhardt's jets flaring, revving.

"Eat this!" The robber out of nowhere threw a homemade pipe bomb at Reinhardt, he quickly reacted by putting his shield up, absorbing the blast as he focused down on the robber.

"You have desecrated the bounds of the duel I have graciously offered you my friend." he said laughing at the man.

"You are about to face the power of German engineering!" He yelled at him as his jets passed recommended amount of power, picking his hammer up and pulling it above his head and smashing it down on the street, sending a shockwave at the robber, sending him squealing and on the ground.

 _On a house roof a house, farther down the street_

Ruby quietly squealed, "OMG LOOK AT HIS HAMMER! IT'S SO BIGGGGGGGG!"

Weiss commented, "Don't think it's excessive and unneeded, like it's just a faunus and a person, no big deal, not like it's an Usra or anything."

Blake blankly stared at Weiss for the comment she said about a faunus and a person being two different things.

Yang blurted out, "We still need to observe the target still guys...ya know, the mission."

Weiss said again, "Well we may need to intervene because he might kill them."

Ruby ended the talk by saying, "If we have to then we will, remember we are just getting information guys."

 _On the street_

Reinhardt walked over to the down robber and picked him up, "Oh my friend how you have messed up." He flung him on the side of the road with his friend.

The family came outside to see what happened, a male, a female faunus, and a small girl faunus.

Reinhardt walked up to the family with a small bag of money that the robbers had on them. He handed it to the father and simply nodded. The child, still in her pajamas and with her stuffed animal ran up to him and hugged his armor covered leg, looking up at him and smiled. Reinhardt gave a hardly laughed and kneeled down and patted her head.\

He said before leaving, "You child, you are the future of the world, and remember heroes never die, nor their ideals, hopefully you'll make a difference in anyway you can little one."

The child got off his leg and Reinhardt walked down the street returning to his patrol route of protecting the city, it was his personally assigned job to do his part to protect this world as he did with Earth with Overwatch.

 _Roof_

Ruby clapped her hands as if seeing a show, turning around to her friends, "Why aren't you clapping?"

Weiss responded, "Were we supposed to?"

Yang sighed, "SCREW IT! Let's just go talk to this guy, because obviously we are not getting any information whatever sitting on this roof!"

Yang hopped off the roof, with Ruby, Blake, and Weiss following soon after her. Ruby was on her scroll trying to order what Reinhardt had but quickly hid it after almost being caught, innocently waving to everyone.

(Author's stuff: Hey guysssssss...first, i'm gonna continue my RvB story but i'm called Reinhardt Wilhelm, I thought he deserved a story and because overwatch really took my life over. Another thing, I'm on summer break now...aka more stuff :^) ye..bye)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reinhardt at your Service (** all the names will be quotes tbh or most)

 _Streets of Vale_

 _4:00AM_

Reinhardt thudded down the the streets of vale with his shoulders raised and his head up, proud of his recent duties. Dusk was upon him, the sun barely shining through the mist of morning, the only thing piercing it was the glow of his armor and hammer.

 _Thud!_

Reinhardt snapped around and put up his shield and began looking back and forth waiting for his new opponent to emerge from the mist and engage in glorious combat with him. Out of the mist into his vision came 4 humanoid looking creatures each colored differently one red, one yellow, one white, and a black shade. His voice roared to life, "Fight to toe, you coward!"

The red one stepped in front of his shield and spoke semi-worried, "Hello Mr...uh," she tried looking for some form of name tag, "Mr. spooky robot man...right?"

Reinhardt saw the others and began to become more defensive, thinking he was being surrounded, "You Fiends of the night will not harm as soul as I am out on patrol!"

Yang spoke up, "Listen here pal, we are not here to hurt you..actually we are huntresses of beacon academy, ya know where the people who fight grim are trained."

Reinhardt lowered his shield and his muscles relaxed, "I see child, I am sorry for the brewing possibility of conflict between us as I was to e-"

"A what?"

"Nothing child just reminiscing about a time long in my past"

Ruby commented, "Were you a beacon student?"

Reinhardt shook his head and placed his hammer's end on the ground like a staff, "Now children what do require of this knight?"

Blake got tired of the delays, "Our headmaster of our school has been taking an interest in you of late and we were sent to ask you if he could interview you basically."

He cleared his throat, "I am honored by your request to interview me, I would be delighted to see your headmaster, take me to him! This crusader never halts!" He said as he happily chuckled.

 _Beacon Campus/Area_

 _9:00AM_

Reinhardt passed many students as he was escorted by 4 young heroes, many of the looks he got were of shock or of wonder, as if they were witnessing the once great hero of overwatch who spent his time saving the world from omics instead of the wonder who patrols the streets. Reinhardt waved at one with his massive hands but the student ended up with a gaping jaw and dropping his books.

Reinhardt arched his back so it was near Ruby and asked, "Are they scared of me?"

She responded happily, "No silly they are just...really REALLY...maybe yeah kinda-ish, we don't have many of whatever you are?"

"You realize i'm human, just wearing armor."

"Ohhhhhh..ok"

They continued their walk to Ozpin's office with Reinhardt receiving more weird looks and shocked faces. Reinhardt cracked the road a little bit every time he stepped, leaving a trail right to him. They entered the main building complex with a woman with a wand, a fancy outfit, and glasses greeted them as they came in, she did not speak but simply lead them to Ozpin's office.

Reinhardt had to ride the elevator alone as he was too large for anyone else to fit in with him. Everyone else came up soon after, there Reinhardt saw what assumed to be the headmaster of the school. He walked up to him with his hammer in hand, looking down at the man sitting in his chair sipping his coffee.

Reinhardt opened with, "Reinhardt at your service."

Ozpin re-adjusted his glasses as he motioned for the girls to leave. Ozpin gestured for a handshake but took it back thinking his hand might be squashed by the hulk of a man. He simply said, "What a unique name, well Mr. Reinhardt i'm glad to welcome you to my academy," he motioned to Glynda Goodwitch, "This is my assistant Glynda Goodwitch who helps me run this place."

Reinhardt asked, "But who are you and what do you know of me."

Ozpin gave what he 'knew' about the hero, "You grew up as a farmer and when your father and mother died at a young age you were adopted by a huntress in haven where you attended school there and became a huntsman, you slowly stopped working and became a forge master."

Reinhardt gave him a hearty chuckle, "You are clever little one you are, you try to create a backstory for this old hound to manipulate me into disproving you with the real facts. But as it is, I will give you one piece of information."

"What would that be?"

"I'm not from remnant, I'm German my friend."

Ozpin's eyes opened wide, surprised at the information given to him," This is a very big statement coming from you...as your ally can you please tell me your backstory."

"I'll play a clip for you about my adventures and you and me can play a game of detective, sounds like a fun day."

"Fine"

Reinhardt took his helmet off and revealed his aged face which surprised both Glynda and Ozpin as they thought he would be very young. He placed his helmet on Ozpin's desk and opened up his HUD and projected his HUD onto a wall and opened up memory files and began a playback called: _FILE:REINHARDT WILHELM, OPERATION GRIDLOCK_

 _Many Years ago during Omnic Crisis_

The clip started with reinhardt turning on his helmet and suiting up in what looks to be a barracks with the Overwatch logo placed in most parts. He grabbed his hammer from his designated weapon locker and headed out into the beautiful Overwatch command complex outisde, filled with grunts patrolling, ships flying above him, and command structures filling his vision. As he walked down the pathway to the deployment hanger he saw his friend Mercy walking out of her designated area on her way to the deployment zone.

"Doctor Zeigler!" He called out to his friend

She turned to him and happily chirped, "How are you feeling Reinhardt, anything hurt ?"

Reinhardt said back unamused, "Doctor I may be an old man but that doesn't mean i'm not suitable for combat."

"I wouldn't have to ask if you just hung the armor up, you are 61 and you are not getting any younger." She joked, knowing her friend was fully capable of fighting.

"Your sense of humor is very off, or like mine when i'm HAMMERED" he tried to joke.

She seemed disappointed in him, "Let's just make our way Commander Morrison and get the mission rolling."

"Fine doctor, I hope we are not going to have to involve blackwatch again…they give me the creeps, like they're always plotting something." He said as he and her were one of the few that knew of the darker side of Overwatch existence.

 _Ozpin's Office_

Reinhardt took his helmet and put it on his head, locking it on, it hissing as it locked into place. Reinhardt looked down at Ozpin and now Glynda beside him and said, "Was that information pleasing to you?"

Ozpin responded, "Not as much as I would have liked but it was adequate for the time being, now Mr. Wilhelm as I would now like to say seeing the name of the file, can you confirm some of my now theories if they are indeed correct?"

"Fine doc- I mean Ozpin" He almost said doctor as he was reminded what he always called mercy and it was just nice to see her face again.

"Ok Mr. Wilhelm, is it true you worked for what seems to be a sort of organization dedicated to helping others given your nature and what you do? Because it seems like from the clip that what it was."

"Indeed, Overwatch."

"Now, is it true this 'Doctor Zeigler' is part of this organization, and what we saw of her we think of her to be some sort of medic."

"The best in my opinion."

"Now lastly...Commander Morrison and this Blackwatch. We think by what you said by always plotting things, are they the dark part of overwatch who does things that would otherwise ruin the image of your organization."

"Yes, Ran by a man called Gabriel Reyes, I do not like blackwatch, one member I am fine with as he is a good friend of mine."

"Is Commander Morrison your leader, simple question."

"He is more than that, he is the symbol of Overwatch, he is in simple terms EVERYONE'S leader in Overwatch, and a damn fine soldier if I do say so."

"Now Mr. Wilhelm, I might be plain idiotic and rushing into this but..we saw you take down and Ursa one night and I came to the conclusion that you are very skilled and now seeing where you come from I would like to offer you a spot to train the next generation of Remnants Heroes."

At the word of training heroes he slapped his hands down on Ozpin's desk, "YOU SIR HAVE NOW HAVE THE FINEST CRUSADER AT YOUR DISPOSAL MY FRIEND!"

Ozpin backed off a bit as Glynda looked at the two, somewhat displeased at not being told of this new arrangement. Ozpin simply stood up drinking his coffee and with his cane he walked to the elevator and said, "Mr. Wilhelm I think it's time for orientation and time for choices."

Reinhardt simply nodded and went into the elevator and headed down to where team RWBY stood, awaiting as what was to happen to the steel crusader.

Ruby asked him as Ozpin came through the elevator, "So wha-"

Ozpin interrupted, "Say hello to your new teacher Ms. Rose."

She and the other girls just stood there, confused and thinking why is this random person about to become a teacher. Ozpin stood next to Reinhardt and they began walking down the hall.

Reinhardt said to Ozpin as he held him hammer in one hand,"Now what am I going to be teaching?"

"Your choice."

"I would prefer to teach a course about me, not to gloat but to share to your students how to be a hero, know morals, know how to respond to civilians in danger, and most of all….to teach them never to be afraid and never run from a fight, they need an Overwatch agent, I will not be easy, I will be very strict, very harsh, but I will be there for them.."

"I see, as we have a combat oriented class I would decline….but as we don't have a Reinhardt class I will allow it since it is not only combat and I believe a proper and a world famous hero teaching them could do them some good."

"Right then, but where will I be staying?"

"We will acquire you a room in a wing of the school to be yours, do you have any requirements?"

"I need a built in armor rack, a place for my weapon, and I know this may be a longshot...a Stein and a barrel of your finest hard liquor.."

"We can do all of that, but no drinking on the job, the rule is no liquor on school ground but I guess there will be an exception for you."

"Good good, thank you Ozpin, and please just call me Reinhardt anyone who is an ally of me can call me Reinhardt, no more formalities please, I am simply a man with a goal in life just like anyone else."

"Very Honorable, now please Mr- Reinhardt let's go to your room, it is not fully set up but should be after the first class, you need some rest before your first class after all."

"Yes, that would be very pleasing, I need to rest my back, I think I pulled something anyways." He said trying to pop his arm back in as he somewhat got it pulled out.

(Author's corner: ….oh my god thank you so so so so so so so so so so much for all the likes, comments, and favorites i feel so lucky to have fans like all of you, I will do my ABSOLUTE best to bring you the best content...but now it is like fucking 4AM and I need sleep, but seriously thank you all so much…..also….. **IT'S HIGH NOON :D** )


	3. GERMAN ENGINEERING

**CHAPTER 3: 100% GERMAN ENGINEERING**

 _Reinhardt's personal room in Beacon_

 _8:47AM_

 _17 Minutes Late For His Class_

Reinhardt awoke from his slumber groaning, his head a little sore from tasting the ale that Ozpin supplied to him. He rose from his bed and viewed his armor rack from across the room, smiling to himself, excited to teach the next generation of heroes. He stood up, shaking the floorboards of his room. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower and got in

 _10 More Minutes_

He emerged from the shower and went over to his armor rack and began the long and tedious process of putting the hulking armor on.

 _20 Minutes Later_

Reinhardt put his helmet on and said to himself, "Crusader online!"

He took his hammer that leaned against the wall and headed into the hallway with his hammer gripped in his right hand. He walked down to the main area where his classroom was, which was literally the sparing area as he prefered to teach by experience instead of essays and reading.

He smiled under his helmet as he turned the last corner from his classroom

 _9:17AM_

Reinhardt entered the sparring arena, to only see a group of students yelling and socializing like it was a mess hall back in the Overwatch headquarters.

Reinhardt's voice roared to life, " ATTENTION! I WANT SILENCE IN THIS ROOM NOW SO WE MAY BEGIN!"

The room was quickly swept by silence as Reinhardt's thunderous voice scared most of them quiet. Reinhardt walked in front of them and observed each one carefully, seeing what HE would be up against, he planned to give them the real experience.

He saw his kinda friends in the room such as team RWBY. But in the corner of his eye he saw what he could only guess was Coco Adel as Ozpin said that she was over-confident in herself as he saw the the cocky fashionista smirking and mostly seemed to be ignoring Reinhardt's first directive as she was the only one talking to someone.

Reinhardt walked over to the sunglass sporting, brown haired girl who had bullets as the strap of her handbag, her little beret leaning on one side of her hair as she chatted away. Reinhardt stood towering over Coco as his visior stared her straight down.

Reinhardt spoke down to her as everyone watched, "I can infer you are Ms. Adel, do you not need my lessons, are you ready for the test?" He looked to the rest of the students, " HOW SAY YOU ALL!?"

The class cheered and yelled as they supported Reinhardt in his decision to punish Coco as many did not care for her over confident attitude.

She was caught off guard and tried to recover and tried to one up Reinhardt, "YEAH! I'll take your stupid little test."

Reinhardt motioned to the sparring arena, "Well then child let us fight, you said you were ready, you must be very confident to fight a world renown hero."

Coco hesitated as she only now realized what she agreed to, but nevertheless she stepped into the arena, still trying to maintain her cool to see if Reinhardt would back off by being intimidated in her.

Reinhardt smashed the bottom of his hammer on the ground like a staff announcing, "MS ADEL THINKS SHE DOES NOT NEED THE TEACHINGS OF REINHARDT AND WHEN SHE FAILS TO NUMBER 1 IMPRESS ME AND NUMBER TO EVEN DENT MY ARMOR SHE IS GETTING A 'F' AND 3 DETENTIONS.

Coco became intimidated by Reinhardt, looking everywhere to see a way out of this but she could not seem to find one. The only way out was through Reinhardt.

Reinhardt stood sound, his muscles ready to quickly fling his shield up and to use his hammer to smash the opposition. Reinhardt's voice confidently said to his student, "Strike first...whenever you feel like it, but think wisely, analyze the situation."

Coco swiftly turned her designer handbag into her chaingun and revved it before Reinhardt, the barrel roaring to life as the many barrels spat fire. Reinhardt quickly reacted, pulling up his shield to brace the bullets, but as the shield at some point would weaken Reinhardt needed to think wisely.

Reinhardt adjusted his form to get into a charge position but so his strongest points of his armor would brace the bullets. Reinhardt quickly dropped the shield, being bombarded by bullets he charged at the student, putting his hammer into the floor as an anchor to slow him so he wouldn't turn Coco into mush, he smashed into the student and caused Coco to be flown back onto the floor, separated from her gun.

Reinhardt gave his hardiest laugh as he picked up her weapon with both hands and simply snapped it, nothing else. He picked up his hammer and walked over to his very very angry student and leaned over her and said, "I'll see you in detention"

She angrily responded, "WHAT THE HELL! MY WEAPON IS BROKEN YOU IMBECILE!"

Reinhardt sighed, "Now child, you are acting immature, you do not deserve a weapon but as the person I am I will personally fix it with 100% pure German engineering, now quiet and return back to your classmates."

Reinhardt got down from the arena and looked at his students, bewildered at what just happened. Reinhardt simply said, "Ok….that's lesson one, what did you learn, no wrong answers.."

One student says, "We have a long way to go"

Reinhardt smiled under his helmet as one student was finally getting it, "YES! You do, but that means the value of the road will carry more than the short one."

Another said, "You need to keep your stance and learn how to avoid an advancing target!"

"CORRECT SIR!"

Ruby actually said, "Uh not a real question butttttttt…...Can you give me a rocket propelled piggy back ride?"

Reinhardt let his somewhat comical side come out, "GRAND QUESTION! That answer is yes if you can lift my hammer."

Ruby frowned as she knew she'd never get that piggy back ride.

 _R-R-RING!_

Reinhardt stiffened as he dismissed his class, waving them goodbye for now

 _Mess Hall_

 _Lunch time_

Reinhardt sat alone at his own table with a stein of liquor by him, quietly sipping it as he thought about what has transpired in the last day. He thought to himself about what his team would be doing, he missed fighting with his friends like Jack, Angela, , and others…...Ana too. But now he is just hanging out with he, himself, and him.

Just as he thought anything else could not happen Ozpin walked up to him and asked for him to come to his office

 _Ozpin's Office_

Ozpin brought up footage of a cowboy looking figure defending a cargo train from the local terrorist of this world. He had his bandanna up on his face, but he recognized one thing on the Hero...BAMF

"Yeah I know him." Said Reinhardt

(Author's corner: sorry it is short, I have been sick and since it is now my birthday I want to give you guys a present for being such amazing fans to me and I JUST CAN NOT EXPLAIN HOW MUCH JOY YOU HAVE ALL GIVEN ME, LIKE THANK YOU ALL TO SPACE AND BACK! THANK YOU!)


	4. Chapter 4: HIGH NOON

**Chapter 4:**

 **HIGH NOON**

 _Northern Texas_

 _Hypertrain Train_

 _Destination: Houston_

The bullet train whipped passed the countryside, heading into the didn't buy any ticket, they do not sell to folks like him, he rides the rails like the cowboys from the wild west. There he lie, resting on top of a train car bound for Oregon to meet up with his good friend Jack for a little Op in Mexico about some no good gang that is plotting to jack some military hardware.

The train just entered the grasslands, nothing there, only thing besides grass were tall mountains in the distance. Mcree sat there calmly, waiting for the Southbound track to meet the track going to Houston so he could jump. He wasn't no pansy and he hell weren't gonna wait for a train stop to switch lines. He is after all, Jesse McCree, ex-convict, Blackwatch agent, and now mercenary.

As the train speeded through the grassland McCree looked back as he was hearing something different with the engine, didn't sound right to him. He was kinda right after all..The engine was completely fine but he saw 3 pitch black VTOLs pulling up to the 280mph train, soaring by him, the crafts so close that the engine of one almost blew his hat right off his head, they didn't stop by him they went ahead of the train and flew over the front of the train and kept a speed so they didn't seem like the train was moving at all. Before McCree knew it the side doors of the VTOLs swished open and ropes dropped out of them and onto the train, and out poured what seemed to be like spec-op troops. They were all dressed in black and armed well. McCree thought they were a little TOO well armed.

It hit him as he watched them board the train at high speeds, "Wait'd darn minute they are the Blackwatch playbook...mah playbook. Awe hell I guess it's bumpy ride for this train afterall."

McCree got up from his spot on top the train and put his scarf on his face to cover himself up and brace the wind coming straight at him. He held onto his hat and began jumping train car from train car trying to reach the soldiers. The VTOLs lifted off and began to make their way away from the train. He kept jumping till he reached the 3rd to first car where the soldiers were and slowly climbed down to the edge of the train and held on, he began to push his body away as he held on tight, swinging himself like a swing and then he picked up his feet and aimed them towards the train's window and hit them with all his might, he cracked the window clean open and rolled. He quickly drew his Peacekeeper revolver and fanned the hammer on it, hitting 3 of the 6 men in the squad in this car.

He stood in front of the shocked soldiers and tipped his hat, "Howdy partners." He quickly shot another two after reloading and he looked at the now scared last guy, "Now fella, you're gonna tell me here what's goin on,you got let's see.."

4 more men barged in with guns aimed at him. They yelled at him to holster his weapon and get on the ground, he was surrounded.

He checked his watch, "Oh yeah, that's right fellas, IT'S HIGH NOON!" He drew his pistol and quickly and decisively shot all 5 men in the head, with one bullet to spare on him.

He kicked one body to check if he got em, "Well wouldja look at that," He quickly examined them, "Talon, damn and I thought these guys were just some punks, how did they get their dirty lil mitts the Blackwatch playbook?"

However they got it McCree was not too pleased with Talon using his own strategies against him. He went to the 2nd to first car to find a squad of soldiers hauling a massive box, marked with a scratched overwatch logo. He tossed his flashbang and quickly dispatched all the Talon operatives with ease. He checked the box and all he saw was a picture of tons of Overwatch equipment including a map to the still undisclosed to the public Watchpoint Gibraltar.

McCree said to himself as he quickly tried to get the first car to see if the operatives were still there he only saw the infamous reaper and 3 other operatives opening a door on the side and jumping onto a VTOL that is cruising right by the train. The last thing he heard was a French voice telling Reaper to disengage and get the package off the train.

Mccree tried to chase after him but was stopped by the VTOL moving away...but it didn't gain any altitude.

McCree muttered to himself, "What does is he up to?"

Reaper's talons on his gloves slithered across his neck, looking at McCree as one of the operative brought out a rocket launcher.

"Awe hell.." McCree said to himself before he saw the flash of the rocket launcher and the rocket flying at him.

There was only a flash of light

 _Vale_

 _Express Line_

McCree lay on the floor of an open train car, the wind blowing fiercely at him, he woke up quickly and looked around and only said after getting up, "AWE HELL WHERE AM I NOW?"

He looked about, he saw he was riding a cargo train full of…..Atlas Property? He wondered what the hell Atlas was. He kept his hand on his peacekeeper and looked about, he saw mechs, white VTOLs, shipping containers of weapons and armor.

"Now what have ya got yerself into now Jesse?" He said to himself as he questioned how the hell he got where he was.

McCree started to head to the front of the train, going past all the flat cars with mechs, VTOLs, stacks of containers filled with guns on them. He about reached the front when he started to hear chatter coming from the front of the train, he quickly tried to hide but all his efforts were in vain as 2 people wearing white and red masks with animal like appendages approached him and aimed their weapons at them.

One with cat ears yelled at him, "HANDS UP! WHO ARE YOU!?"

McCree lowered his scarf mask and let smoke out of his mouth from his cigar in his mouth, "Well I could as yall the same, ya guys do not seem like soldiers who'd own all this stuff ya got here….Am I wrong?"

The other person walked up to him and snatched his holster from him and examined it, "Say...who in their right mind would carry a revolver to stop us? Like pal are you a little stupid? Seriously this pistol couldn't hurt a fly!"

"Oh that's where yer darn wrong partner." He swiftly gave the man in front of him a roundhouse kick in the face and snatched his holster back. As the other man began firing his rifle at him he rolled behind a shipping crate on the car they were on. McCree loaded his Peacekeeper and spun the cylinder, with a wide grin on his face he rolled out of his cover and threw his flashbang towards the enemy, he quickly drew his pistol and shot through his own flashbang, making it detonate and hitting the enemy at the same time. As the enemy was stunned he fanned the hammer on his lovely gun and filled the man full of bullets.

He spun his gun on his finger and blew the smoke away from the barrel, "Now tell me, what was that about not hurtin a fly?"

He holstered his weapon and continued to trying to make his way to the front of the train, as he went he saw bodies of guards who were probably the ones meant to guard the train. He took his cigar out of his mouth and tossed the butt onto the tracks as the train began to pass through a city and leave the countryside. He put back up his scarf as a bandana. He was determined to bring these crooks to justice.

The train closed to the city fast, he needed to get moving. He began to move into a run, passing more hijackers as he went, quickly despatching of them with his Peacebringer, always trying to keep moving. He began to go for wounds as he didn't want unnecessary death. He got to the front of the train and kicked down the door, "HOL UP NOW! YOU ARE GONNA BE STOPPIN RIGHT HERE!"

The new 'conductor' turned around to face McCree, he was wearing the same attire as the others, he had bull horns, and scary enough he was almost as tall as his old friend Reinhardt Wilhelm.

The man struck McCree causing him to stagger as he was hit. McCree quickly responded by trying to reach for a flashbang but as he searched he was kicked him the chest by the man. He was losing the fight and as much as he didn't want to be lethal he might have to be.

McCree took out his knife and took it by the blade and threw it right into his right kneecap, wedging it in between his joints. The man tried to rush McCree but fell and there was a loud snapping sound on the train.

He turned him on his stomach and pressed his boot against his back after removing the knife, "Now wherever we are headin, you are goin to the slammer pal. Now let me stop this here train."

McCree went over to the controls and pulled the brake as he entered the station. He left the main car to see…

A massive crowd with signs and fans…..he was a hero already

News reporters were there, apparently people knew about the jacking.

But most of all he saw someone he hasn't saw in a while down in the crowd….

Reinhardt.

A news reporter hopped on the train and shoved a mic into his face, "What is your name stranger?"

He simply responded, "I'm just Jesse McCree, and I don't need no fancy rewards or none of your fame I just enjoy the satisfaction of given yall folks some help."

"Well then McCree can we expect you to be a full time savior."

"No you can not"

He was dumbstruck, "B-b-b-but why?"

McCree pointed to Reinhardt in the crowd, "You got yerselves a hero right there partner, and I serve the world, not no government or people. I do what is needed to be done."

"Well at least any words to the people, you are on air."

"Alrighty people, like I said i'm McCree and I say yall need to be ready for more things like this, be prepared these guys were packin heat and they seem to be ready to go again...and uh government I left some survivors on the train."

McCree hopped down from the train and pushed through the crowd that swarmed him and screamed at him, he lowered his scarf off his face and headed to his friend grinning.

He lit another cigar and puffed, "Well it seems this town already gots themselves a hero aye Reinhardt?"

He chuckled, "Yeah but remember what the good doctor said."

"Yeah yeah," He looked at the girls of team RWBY around Reinhardt who stared at him, "seems like ya got a posse of yer own aaye pal?"

Reinhardt got giddy and whispered to Ruby, "Ask him the time Ruby."

She seemed very confused but asked him, "So..uh?..um? What's the time."

Reinhardt seemed very happy by laughs he was trying to hold in.

He responded after checking his watch, "Uh maybe like 3ish, maybe 3:30"

Reinhardt sighed, "Ok McCree that's not what you usually say when I used to ask you that. But oh well let's take this somewhere more private. Also meet the girls of team RWBY."

"Team what?"

"I'll explain soon my friend, let's just venture back to the school."

"What are ya old man, some kind of teacher?"

"YES! Yes actually."

"Oh lordy this can't be good for anybody"

(Author's corner: HOWDY! Well here you go McCree is here and ready to get back to work. Well I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter, more is coming out faster as all the birthday stuff is over *^*, but anyways thank you all very much for reading and see you all in the next one)


	5. Update

**New chapter within the next 3 hours…..get excited**

 **-Rein**


	6. Name'S McCree

**(GUESS WHO'S BACK!? PEOPLE HAVE BEEN DM'ing me, you guys really love this? Well it is my duty to answer the call of the people. ENJOY THE RETURN ALSO….this is gonna be the official finish to my hiatus :)))))))))))))) but then again….school exists)**

 **CHAPTER 5: Name's McCree/Spirit's Call**

McCree, Reinhardt, and team RWBY walked back to Beacon with Reinhardt and McCree reminiscing about their past, talking about how he never went back to his life of crime with the deadlock gang and how he became a mercenary who only took jobs that aligned with his morals. Reinhardt told his many stories about his adventures here which made his friend a lot more confused.

As the two talked Ruby looked back at the two and asked McCree, "Sooo do you know Reinhardt, are you guys like war buddies or something, and WERE YOU A GANGSTER!?"

McCree raised his hands in defense but then put his hands on his belt, "Look here 'lil missy, I ain't no crook, least I ain't anymore. And no I was never in no war before i'll tell ya that, and lastly yes me and the big man go way back before you might've even been born"

Ruby just turned her head back around and kept walking with the group. The rest of the trip became awkward as the only people that were talking were McCree and Reinhardt.

 _7:00PM_

Team RWBY and the two ex-overwatch agents headed to Ozpin's office with McCree still confused to hell about what has happened in the last couple hours. It took 2 elevator trips to get everyone up into the office as Reinhardt weighed as much as a basic medium tank.

Ozpin sipped from his cup that he has, filled with what was presumably coffee, "Hmm I see I am standing in front of the man who single handedly stopped a armed train robbery with only a revolver and his wits, and didn't even kill all of them...Impressive I must say."

McCree walked up to the desk and tipped his hat to Ozpin as the rest of the people watched, "W'elcome for that one it was my pleasure to stop the train."

"Well Mr. Mcree, if that is indeed what you said on the news do you mind if I ask a couple questions?"

"I don't see why ya can't now."

Ozpin got up and examined McCree "Well it seems you are very skilled, no augmentations, no bulletproof vest or anything, just a revolver and a poncho protecting you. I say what is so special about your revolver, is it modified?"

"No, just a .44 Peacekeeper, it is all skill with this thing and nothin more to it."

"Well McCree I just want to ask you one more thing, and please be open minded."

"Alright"

"What is Blackwatch and what did you guys do in this sub-organization of Overwatch?

McCree reached for his peacekeeper but reinhardt snapped his fingers and looked him down as he tried to message him. As McCree backed off he responded,"Nothing, it is behind me and I do not want to hear that word again, ya hear?"

"Sorry Mr. McCree I did not realize how you felt about it, now I just need you to do one more thing before you possibly go off."

"Possibly?"

"Yes"

McCree crossed his arms,"What?"

"How do you feel about the youth?"

"I darn love kids I must say."

"Well then how would you feel about an employment opportunity here?"

"If this is business can we at least do this in private please?"

Ozpin motioned for the girls and reinhardt to leave the room and wait for them later. McCree grinned at his friend and team RWBY as he took a chair in his hand, turned it around and took a seat facing the desk. As Reinhardt and RWBY left Ozpin took his seat and clasped his hands.

McCree had a casual look to him, he took out a cigar and offered one to the man trying to employ him. Ozpin refused with a very strict tone, "Please, no smoking in my office or most parts of the school grounds."

McCree was already hesitant to talk with the man. Reluctantly he did put out the cigar he lit and rubbed the butt into the desk as a insult. He tipped his hat down fixed his holster, "So pal, what are ya offerin for ol' Jesse?"

"You see Mr. McCree our students lack creativity and skills. They simply are not skilled enough to wipe out a whole group of people jacking a train. We are going to offer you a job. We know from Mr. Reinhardt that you were apart of the aforementioned organizations."

He chuckled and raised his hat and looked at Ozpin, "Yer sayin that you want me to instruct your students. Look here, I am considered an outlaw from my place of residence. I've worked with a lot of people, blew some stuff up, robbed places in my youth, you sure you want me?"

"Positively, you use a simple weapon, without dust. Yet, you manage to quickly dispatch anyone in your way with ease. Under most circumstances i'd have security on you, but we recently lost most instructors. So answer me...yes or no"

McCree stood up from his chair and looked down at the sitting Ozpin, "I'm doing things mah way...yer doctrines will be out the door with me huckleberry"

He sighed and looked up at the man, "Fine, you will have your request but no smoking at my school."

McCree started to walk away from Ozpin and went into the elevator with a chuckle. He took a cigar from his bandoleer and took a match out swiftly and lit it. He blew out the match and lowered his hat, grabbing his belt buckle as the Cowboy was lowered down to the floor where the others were.

McCree stepped out of the elevator with a grin on his face. Team RWBY and Reinhardt were chatting with each other, with the big man talking about how McCree almost made him blind in one eye with a flashbang.

McCree interrupted conversation, "Firs off, ya still have yer sight so don't whine now. Second off," He walked right up to the metal cladded crusader, "yer gonna have some competition for the best teacher award."

Team RWBY looked confused at McCree, with Weiss commenting to Blake how she was so confused why'd they let a criminal teach them. Blake nodded at the ice princess, agreeing with her.

Yang herself had no real problem with the man as she commented, "Congrats buckaroo or whatever. Just don't be boring"

McCree took that as a challenge, tossing a flashbang into the sky, making everyone stunned but McCree as he closed his eyes and covered them with his elbow mid toss. As the effect wore off Weiss snapped at him, "WHAT WAS THAT! Are you an imbecile? You just blinded all of us!"

McCree looked down at the poor girl who was still hearing ringing in her ears, "Well ya see, Oz tol me about this school's problem with thinking on their feet and creativity, i'm here to fix it. Rule number one...yer never safe, be ready to counter always."

She seemed flustered and annoyed, "B-b-b-bUT WE WERE NOT READY! THAT IS UNFAIR!"

McCree sighed and groaned, "Someone else explain to her..I'm sick of her already."

Ruby giggled but walked up to a repulsed Weiss and explained to her his lesson, "Mr Cowboy Man means that fair is not a thing. Why do a face to face encounter if you could just blind them. Just always be ready for anything, because he's probably gonna do that again….a lot" she looks at McCree for confirmation.

He tips his hat at her, "Correct missy, you could have done better at explaining but that is what i meant at the core of it," She looked at Weiss, "So can you handle me or ya gonna leave?"

Blake jumped in and interrupted everyone, "Jeez you sound like a baby Weiss, if you wanted to be crybaby then you should cry. McCree and Reinhardt are heroes of their world because of their skills and abilities. So now if you may...deal with it" She grinned awkwardly and went back to her quiet.

Yang Cracked up a little at her team member's comment. She held in her chuckle to the best of her ability but simply could not do so, it sounded like a monkey having a coughing fit. Yang tried to take out her scroll to try and act casual but forgot it in her room. She stepped away from the group and walked away from them backwards, "I gotta go do, get, find….bye!"

" _Sie haben mich umgebracht! WO WAREN SIE! DU HAST MICH BETROGEN! ICH BIN EINE SEELE IN MEINEM EIGENEN ARMOR!"_ Rang out in Reinhardt's head

Reinhardt shook his head violently and dropped his hammer on the ground. His eyes darted from one side of the visor to the other, he only saw the cowboy and the three girls. They all stared at him like they just saw a specter.

McCree looked at his friend and at his movements, "Reinhardt are you alright Partner? Seem like someone is getting a little too old for this, got spooked or something? Dragon senses?" He poked fun at the living German tank.

Reinhardt picked up his hammer and shot back, "Jessie...not now, I need to leave, take care of the girls." He said, making haste, picking up his hammer and leaving the group

 _Reinhardt's Room_

 _3AM_

Reinhardt was sleeping soundly in his bed when he woke up in his darkroom from whispers that chatted back and forth to each other, they were in German and heavy accented English.

" _Where were the crusaders?"_

" _My daughter died because they couldn't hold"_

" _I lost my sister and friends in Eichenwald"_

" _I was in a hospital for the rest of my 20s"_

" _WHERE WAS OVERWATCH!?"_ Rang out in Reinhardt's ears

Reinhardt opened his eyes to see German Soldiers with bandages, crutches, eye patches, dead soldiers, even bleeding ones all sitting around a fire. They sat in the scorched area of Eichenwald, they had piles of bodies behind them as they wept for their brothers in arms.

One soldier tossed a cigarette into the fire, " _I wouldn't have lost my little brother if Overwatch helped, i'm either gonna kill Morrison or make Germany leave Overwatch."_

 _A female responded, "What about the Crusaders Maximilian?"_

" _At least they tried to help us….Their reputation is ruined for me"_

 _Another male responded, "Why Max?"_

" _Reinhardt…..supposed Hero, too busy with his stupid god damn fuckin duties to even bother helping his countrymen, BALDERICH LAID HIS LIFE DOWN FOR US AND THE OTHERS DID! WHERE WAS HE!"_ He got louder and angrier

Reinhardt finally woke up at 5AM with a jolt, it was pitch black out and all were asleep. He got out of bed and began to suit up and get ready for a crusade. Without his assistant to help him in he took all his will to do it himself. The voices kept talking to him as he suited up. He tried to ignore them but their voices kept getting louder and louder in his head. He didn't know what was happening but he knew he had to leave this place and not return till he finds himself

Before finishing suiting up he took out a notepad and pen and wrote, " _Dearest Friends,_

 _I can't say here to teach, I am not good enough for it. My hands and reputation are sullied and till I redeem myself in his eyes you will not see me. You may track me or try to find me but I will push you away. I need this to become a better person, I am a fraud hero who has lied to the world. The day team RWBY found me I had hope to bring a new generation of heroes….I need to pay attention to my hero before any of you_

 _McCree you know who it is and I beg of you to keep the girls away from this mess and to not get involved. I will be gone for maybe weeks or months, do not try to convince me to come back. Destiny has called and I must answer_

 _If not for myself….._

 _For my Honor…."_

 _Your Dearest Friend,_

 _Reinhardt Wilhelm_


	7. Im back, seriously for real (update)

watched the new Reinhardt short (watch it seriously WATCH IT) and now i'm inspired to hell to write this stuff again. seriously im back for real this time, no joke. BUT! here's the catch, yea I know boo hoo

...no more overwatch extra heroes, added McCree for subtle jokes and humor and a different personality.

the story is going to focus more on Reinhardt and him trying to make amends for his past and will focus on him as a character and will use other characters to shape him. there will be more people though, don't worry for a moment

a new chapter is being written...

right now as we talk


End file.
